Miscommunication
by JOYFULsvuFan
Summary: As Olivia grows in recovery, her and Brian's relationship starts to fade with his late night working. Agent Dean Porter is back to regain Olivia's love. Will Olivia end up with Dean as he shows her the love and compassion that she hasn't been getting lately, or will Brian step up to keep Olivia.
1. Miscommunication

Chapter One-Miscommunication

Olivia sighed as she opened her office door. Her office. The office Craven had left her once he retired, leaving her in charge. She had always avoided entering the office with the fear of the memories of her, Elliot, Cragen, and John, getting to her emotionally. But now she had to face the music.

She had already laid pictures of herself on the desk, most with others. Her favorite picture was one of her, Elliot, John, Fin, Cragen, and Alex. They were all at the bar celebrating Elliott's hundredth arrest, in the picture they were all holding up beer bottles smiling brightly at the camera.

Olivia shook her head and looked at the other picture that laid on her desk behind the picture of her and the old team. It was a picture of her and Brian in France, both of them smiling at the camera. Olivia loved Brian, but now all his late night working was pushing them further and further apart.

No matter how many times Brian tried to get vacation time, Tucker always pulled him in for another case. Sometimes Olivia wondered if he was cheating...she couldn't blame him. Every since the attack she only left him with his hand for pleasure, the last time they tried to have sex, she screamed and cried in the middle of intercourse. Brian said he understood and would wait until she was ready.

Olivia fixed her files properly on her desk and sat down in her black swiveling chair trying to get comfortable in the chair that was once Donald Cragen's. She sat and stared at her name plate that sat on the end of her desk until she heard a knock at her door.

She looked up and saw Nick. "What's up?"she asked.

"There's a Fed here who wants talk to you...something about a case, May involve going undercover," Nick said.

"Send him in,". Olivia sat back in her chair fixing her blazer. Just what she needed...a Fed in her face with some carp. Every since that heart breaking moment with Dean Porter, she had a special hatred towards the F.B.I. But they were assholes anyway.

She looked up and couldn't help but give a confused and disgusted look when she saw fucking Dean Porter walk in her office closing the door behind them leaving them alone.

"How may I help you Agent Porter?" Olivia said harshly, fixing her facial expression to blank.

"Uh...congratulations on making sergeant. Olivia and I heard about what happened ...with him...I'm sor-," Olivia raised her hand and shook her head.

"Porter don't ... now what do you want," she snapped. Olivia couldn't deny she still had something for Dean, something still attracted her to him.

"Look before we work together I just want to clear things up and start over so we don't have to be awkward working this case,". Olivia couldn't deny that he was right, and she gave him props for trying to ease their conflict.

"Start talking," Olivia said.

"Olivia I was an ass," Dean started.

"No fucking kidding," Olivia mumbled and Dean couldn't help but feel guilty. She looked at his hurt expression, hearing what she said.

"Sorry...continue,". she said waving her hand.

Dean cleared his throat as he started to continue, "I didn't mean what I said I do care about you, I like you a lot...and I mean a lot. Olivia I called and emailed, then I had to go back to Oregon on a sex trade case. As soon as they sent me back to New York and told me someone needed to work a case with SVU I immediately took the offer...just so I could talk to you. Plus I knew this way you didn't have a choice but talk to me,".

Olivia chuckled at his last compliment before giving him a warm smile. "Thank you...for clearing up with me Dean now can we get to the case?"

"Yes...of course,"Olivia and Dean had walked into the squad room and started to brief on the case. It turned out in certain area in Manhattan , there were couples who were being raped in an apartment building. The FIB wanted SVU's help with catching the suspect. They also needed a couple to go undercover.

Olivia knew things were heated between Nick and Amanda so they couldn't do it , and Fin was on vacation with his girlfriend in Hawaii. So all that was left was Dean and Olivia.

"You okay with the job?" Dean asked.

"Uh...yeah," she said, " I'll just send Captain Harris a email seeing if he can cover for me while I'm gone. How long will it be for though?"

"Until the men are caught, but if it goes nowhere then we'll have to shut down the operation,". Dean informed.

Uh...okay when do we start?" Olivia asked.

"In two days. The FBI has already set up a camera filled apartment for us," Dean said. "I'll fill you in on our personas,"

"Okay," Olivia agreed.

While Nick and Amanda went home for the night Olivia and Dean sat at her desk going over their fictional identities.

"My name is Electra Nicholson? Electra?," Olivia asked, confused by the weird choice of name.

"I just pointed to a the paper, okay," Dean said.

I worked as a gymnast four years ago and now I'm just a stay at home wife. How nice," she said sarcastically.

"My name Jason Nicholson," Dean said. "I'm a doctor,".

After going over their personas they both packed up for the night and left the precinct and as they did, rain started pouring hard. "Fucking nice," Olivia mumbled.

"Need a lift home?" Dean said.

Olivia thought for a moment questioning her decision before she agreed and got into Dean's black Chevy truck. She slid on her seatbelt and watched him start typing in her old apartment address on his GPS.

She gently grabbed his hand and it sent chills up both of their spines t the contact. "No...I uh... I live her now," She started typing in the address on his GPS for him and pressed the GO button.

"Since when?"he asked as he drove away from the precinct and started following the directions the GPS gave him.

"Since I moved in with my boyfriend," Olivia said. Both of them had noticed that this was the first time she had mentioned her boyfriend.

"He has to be the world's greatest man for having you," Dean said.

Olivia shook her head and turned to look out the rain covered window hiding her rose colored cheeks.

Once he reached a red light he looked over at her and his eyes started to wander. From her now short dark silky hair, to her olive skin tone, and he tried to turn his eyes elsewhere from her very noticeable cleavage that was shown from her low neck blue sweater. His eyes couldn't leave her until he heard a loud blare behind him.

He shook his head and continued to drive trying to hid the erection that hid behind his pants.

Olivia rubbed her eyebrow watching him drive off a little disappointed before walking into her and Brian's apartment.


	2. Fading Away

AUTHORS NOTE: If the chapter before this one was messed up...I'm sorry I was writing it in the middle of the night and soon as I finished it I fell asleep. But hope you enjoy this story., LOVE JOYFULsvuFAN ;p

Olivia sighed in relief walking into her apartment. Turning on the light she had fell on the couch wondering if she could even make it to the bed tonight. She looked over on the coffee table and saw a wrapped up piece of notebook paper. She tool it sitting up on the couch and noticing it was Brian's handwriting.

_Dear Liv, my beautiful girl_

_Unfortunately I'm on another case do to Tuckers orders. I promise I'll make it up to you babe. I promise I will. I know things have been distant but I still love you. Just don't give up on us okay. Well talk when I get home._

_ Love, Brian._

_ P.S we're out of wine. I 'll bring some home._

Olivia sighed I'm disappointment realizing that Brian wasn't home. Again. For the fourth time this week. She threw her purse the coffee table and stood up balling up the piece of notebook paper. As she the kitchen she threw it in a nearby trashcan.

######NEXT DAY#####

Olivia sighed waking up turning over and saw that Brian was in bed asleep, with his arm wrapped around her. She smiled and started to run her hand through his brown bed head hair.

Brian felt this and started to stir in his sleep waking up slightly and started chuckling at Olivia pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning beautiful,".he said pulling her in for a short kiss.

"You came in late...again,".She pointed out.

"I did. Truckers got me working all the damn time. Why?"Brian asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm wondering. I said it was nice to have someone to come home to but now...there's no one home at all," she looked into his chestnut eyes waiting for his response but all he gave was a simple, "Sorry,".

"Brian do you love me?"she said. He was silent as he closed his eyes breaking their eye contact and she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Brian caught her by surprise when his eyes snapped open and gave her a passionate kiss. Wasn't long but he kissed her thin lips for a moment before pulling away. He cupped her cheek and started to rub her soft skin.

"Olivia Benson I love you more than anything. I love your more than any other women I've been with. I love your hair, your badasss attitude, your body, your smile. I love you more than words can describe,".Brian said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

Then something quickly popped in her mind and before she could stop herself she said,"What about Carissa?"

He pulled his hand from her cheek running a hand through his hair groaning. "Really Liv we have that right now?"

"I'm just saying...since you were in love with her before me. Sometimes I wonder if I was just a second if she hadn't died? Then would you still love me?"

"Olivia-"

"Your never home, I'm alone. We've only had sex once since my ordeal. Youbwant to be pleased but I have a feeling not by me. Instead of a fourth six year old women who starts to sag, you'd rather be with a twenty year old whore,". Olivia shouted. Now she was starting to cry really hard tears flowing down her face and since she didn't wash off her make up from the day before her mascara was completely ruined.

"Olivia Carissa wanted more...but I didn't okay. It was just a quick fucking and that's it. And I would NEVER cheat on you. I admit I stay out a lot but I would never do that to you," he got out of bed and stopped on his way to the bathroom before saying, "And damn you for thinking that,".

Olivia cried until she couldn't any more. She heard Brian start taking his shower and she sighed getting up from bed and walking into the guest bathroom to stargazing off her face. She walked into her bathroom and started to drink orange juice watching a picture of her and Brian on the Eiffel tower in France. She shook her head and played it flat down so she didn't have to see it.

When Brian finished taking his shower he quickly got dressed for work...Again, and kissed Olivia on the cheek before leaving her alone in the empty apartment.

She saw her phone ring and saw that it was Amanda's caller id. She pulled herself together as best she could and answered the phone. "Benson,".

"Yeah Liv Porters here and ready to go over the case,".Amanda's highly noticeable southern accent was heard through the phone.

"Uh...yeah okay. I'll be there in an hour,".She hung up the phone and started to get dressed for the day.


	3. Mixed Emotions

Dean Porter couldn't keep his eyes off Olivia Benson as she strutted in the precinct. He loved that strut. The 'Benson Strut' that every female tried to copy yet always failed. They way her hips moved in her tight black slacks ,the sound of her heels, the way her breast bounced in the exposed area of her shirt catching every man's eye, and how her beautiful smooth hair moved while she walked. He loved it...He loved her.

"So let's get started on this case,"she said laying her Dolce and Cabana purse on Nicks desk. Dean had sat down at Olivia's old empty desk and had already handed Amanda and Nick case files to get caught up on the case.

"Well all the victims have been saying they all went to a restaurant called Revlous'," Dean said.

"Revlous'?" Nick said standing from his desk looking at pictures of the victims in the file. "Isn't that where only people that are as rich as Oprah eat?"

"Yes," Dean said. "It seems that the perp are attacking the wealthy. The apartment Benson and I will go undercover at is Allure Lindson apartment complex, where a lot of wealthy Manhattan people live,".

"Any thing on this guy?" Olivia asked before she took a bite out of the donut she got from near the coffee machine.

"Nope. Always wear black mask, black gloves, completely covered. He doesn't even speak, but they all have smelled him," Dean informed.

"They smell the smell of smoke and lavender," Amanda read off the file.

"Lavender?"Nick asked. "Probably lotion,".

"This guy even uses a condom? Dammit,".Olivia said frustrated.

"They all say that they felt like they were being stalked but never thought anything of it," Dean said.

"Bet they wished they could now," Amanda mumbled.

"Rollins..."Olivia mumbled.

"Sorry, sarge," Amanda apologized.

"Okay so we look at this more and tonight we pack up and get rested before we start the undercover work,". Olivia ordered.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#Lunch.5:45-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Nick and Amanda had left to go talk to one of the victims at Mercy and Olivia had already ordered them to take lunch when they were done. If they had the appetite.

Dean and Olivia had went to Meloni's to get something to eat. They both sat in a booth in the far corner laughing and joking just catching up. Olivia laughed when Dean threw a frenchfry at her.

"I really miss you Olivia,".Dean smiled.

"I've missed you too," Olivia returned his warm smile before taking a bite out of her burger.

Dean loved watching her eat. Even though she ate messy and with force he found it funny yet also attractive.

Olivia swallowed her food just as she got a text and she looked down seeing it was Brian. She looked down and started to read his text.

_Dear Liv-_

_ Roses are red violets are blue_

_ You may hate me right now, but I love you_

_ I know you just want some time_

_ My fucking god, I hate trying to rhyme_

_ Either way I love you to death, I miss you_

_ Love Brian._

Olivia smiled at the text before laying her cell phone down and frowning. That small poem wasn't going to make her forgive him. Yet she appreciated him for trying.

"Everything okay?"Dean asked worried.

"Of course it is...it's fine," she lied. She really wanted to fix things between her and Brian but she still had that feeling...Of dishonesty from him.

"Olivia can I ask you something?" Dean asked snapping her out her thoughts.

"Yeah...sure,"

"Are you okay...with things? I know Stabler left and...Lewis,"his voice trailed off yet she only smiled and gently touched his hand.

"Dean I promise...I will never be 'okay' but I'm working on it...and I'm still sane. That's what matters,". She said gently.

"I think you need to go home and get ready,".Dean said. He pulled out his wallet and put some money on the table to cover their expenses.

"Yeah...plus I think Captain Harris is already at the precinct. Let him run things for a while,".

Olivia and Dean stood up and he held up her long black trench coat for her. She smiled as she slid her arms in it and put it on ,flinging her hair back. Dean had already inhaled some of her scent in. The sweet smell of Vanilla and strawberries.

When they walked out Dean had held up and umbrella for her, helping her cross the street under the cold rain. Olivia held onto his elbow, getting close to him as they quickly walked towards his car.

The wind was so powerful it blew Dean's umbrella straight out of his hand and into the face of a patrol officer who spilled his coffee. Olivia burst into laughter holding onto Dean as they were a few feet from the car holding on to each other as they rain fell on them.

Dean laughed and then stared at Olivia intently watching her beautiful smile and hearing her elegant laugh. He couldn't stop himself from gently cupping her smooth skin with his gloved hand, brushing his thumb up and down her cheek.

"Dean..."Olivia whispered almost near a moan. She stared into his eyes. Brown meeting brown and surprisingly she didn't stop him when he kissed her fully on the mouth. She actually pulled in as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and they started to French kiss out in the open against his car.

Suddenly Brian's face flashed in her mind and she gently pushed Dean away,"Dean...stop. I have a boyfriend,".

It wasn't she wasn't attracted to him, or she didn't find him smart, funny, caring, and extremely sexy;because god knows she did. She was just someone else's...She was Brian's.

"I...I...I have...to go Dean,". Olivia said and walked down the street waving for a taxi. She tried to stop him but she had already climbed into a yellow cab ignoring him calling her name.

-#-#-#-#-#-#BENSIDY APARTMENT-#-#-#-#

Olivia sighed when she walked into her apartment and then gasped seeing him standing there. Brian Cassidy stood in the dinning area holding flowers and there were cinnamon apple scented candles lit up through the dark apartment and dinner was cooked and at the table.

"Brian...wha-" she was at a loss of words, shocked that he would go through all the trouble.

"Tucker gave me the day off so...I made us a romantic dinner. Olivia you may not think that I love you but trust me...I love you more than life itself,".

Olivia felt a sudden rush of guilt fill her body and she could still smell Dean's AXE cologne on her and his sweet taste still on her lips.

"Brian I really love this but...I need to pack,".She said hoping he couldn't smell the cologne on her.

"Pack?What!" Brian grew suddenly nervous, "You lea-"

"No!" Olivia chuckled. " I'm going...undercover forthe feds,"

"Oh you scared me" he sighed in relief. "Well how long? Two days? Three?"

"More like two weeks,"

"Weeks!" Brian said surprised. "Well I guess I can't really complain since I've been leaving you alone a lot lately,"

"Yeah that seems fair,"she agreed.

"Well I guess we better make this dinner mean something,".He walked over to her watching her take her coat off and gave her a passionate kiss.

She nearly cried out in frustration feeling how guilty she was for kissing Dean and betraying Brian's trust. Yet she had a feeling he was betraying hers. He pulled back and gave her the new fresh roses he bought.

As they ate Olivia just listened to Brian complain about work. Work. Work. Work. He made a few jokes that made her laugh but...They rarely had anything in common. Olivia wanted to go to an art show...Brian would want to go a sports bar. It's not that she didn't enjoy it it's just that she was getting sick of it.

When they were finished he pulled out a long blue case and opened it holding up a beautiful purple sapphire necklace with a diamond band wrapped around it.

"Brian it's beautiful,"she said on the verge of tears.

"I thought it was beautiful too. My mother and I went shopping for yesterday. I know purples your favorite color so when my mom suggested blue I was like no...get purple. I think you look sexy in purple,". Brian said. "I know you may think I don't love you because your old and sagging. Well so am I. You still look beautiful and sexy. To be honest I like your body more than what it did twelve years ago. You age well...look at me. I would think you would cheat on me for some sexier guy. Guess I'm lucky. I sure don't deserve you. I love you Olivia Marie Benson,". He gave her another passionate kiss yet she had mixed emotions. Love,fear, and most of all...guilt.

When he pulled away he licked the tear that came out of her right eye. "By the way Liv, I love that new perfume your wearing,".


	4. Undercover Part One

"I'm gonna miss you Liv," Brian said as he watches her throw some of her best clothing into her large blue suitcase. He watched her throw some heels and boots in and start to sit on her suitcase to try and close it.

"I'll miss you too," she watched him zip up her suitcase for her and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Promise me if anything's wrong, you'll call,"

"I promise," she gave him another peck on the lips before she heard a knock on their front door.

"You go get it and I'll get your suitcase," Brian said. Olivia sighed giving him a light rub on the back before hopping of of the suitcase and walking to the front door and opened it seeing Dean Porter standing at the front door.

"Olivia about yesterday-"

"Please not now," Olivia sighed and avoided contact with him. Brian came and pulled up her suitcase and smiled at Dean.

"Sup man, I'm Brian," he said and reached out his hand.

"Dean Porter, F.B.I," he responded and shook Brian's hand. Olivia bit her lip as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

"Your gonna keep my girl safe right," Brian asked.

"Of course," Dean said trying so hard not let Brian calling Olivia his girl, get under his skin.

"I love you okay,". Before Olivia could stop him Brian gave her a sweet and passionate kiss with Porter glaring as he watched.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#DEAN AND OLIVIAS UNDERCOVER APARTMENT-#-#-#-#

Luckily Olivia drove with Nick to their apartment and she was able to avoid Dean until they got to the apartment. Once they got there the manager gave them four keys to their apartment.

Olivia gasped when she and Dean walked inside. It was large and spacious and one wall was just complete glass so you could get an amazing view Manhattan. Olivia quickly took out her iPhone and took a snap of the scenery before texting it to Brian.

Nick, who was disguised as a mover, came in and gasped. Everything was vintage and modern. It was fully furnished with beautiful furniture and artwork. The floors were all expensive hardwood. The living room had a large smooth rug and a large smart tv with comfy furniture. There were three bedrooms that were designed to look like something out of a IKEA magazine. The kitchen was large with beautiful see through cabinets and a wine cooler. The dining room was beautiful and there was also a small table with chairs on the stone balcony. Then there was an office with a glass wall that had another elegant view of Manhattan.

"Oh...my...GOD!"Olivia exclaimed.

"This makes my place look like shot," Nick said.

"Set up the cameras in every room except the bedrooms and the bathrooms," Dean ordered.

"You guys get this, and Rollins and I get a freaking cramped NYPD trailer,".Nick mumbled.

"This is beautiful,"Olivia said.

"Yes it is," Dean agreed but she didn't notice that he was only staring at her.

"Well let's get this over with," Nick said closing the apartment door, and started to hook the cameras up.

!/!:_+!;!_;

Authors Note:I know this chapter is real short but...hope you enjoyed it. More to to write some smut soon...but I don't kiss and tell...;)


	5. Undercover Part Two(Date Night)

Olivia and Dean had unpacked all of their things and started to get dressed for their night to Revlous'. Olivia had expected Dean's apology and they both talked for a little bit before it was their time to get ready. Their first night out as Jason and Electra Nicholson. Amanda would go with them while Nick stayed in the trailer adding cameras to the apartment.

Olivia sighed as she looked through her closet looking for the perfect dress. Dean had already gotten dressed in a nice expensive black suit with gold cufflinks with Jason inscribed on them.

"Olivia we're going to be late,"Dean said growing more and more impatient as he sat on the bed. He had already fixed his suit seven times waiting for her to get dressed and when she came out he gasped thinking it was all worth it.

She wore a long beautiful blue gown with a slit on the side showing off her long legs. It was very love at the top and a lot of her cleavage was showing and the strapless push up bra only made them even more noticeable. Her heels were dark black and showed off her red painted toenails. She had wore a sparkling diamond necklace that Amanda was able to buy her and her hair was down in beautiful curls. Her makeup was put on expertly with bold pink lip gloss and midnight blue eyeshadow.

"Dean my eyes are up here,". Olivia said as she noticed his eyes were on her breast.

"Oh yeah...sorry,umm...'m...we should...head out,"Dean strutted. Even though Olivia and Dean weren't together(yet?) she loved how she managed to keep him staring.

"Lets go,"Olivia said and put her earpiece in so she could hear Amanda and Nick and so they could hear her.

-#-#-#-#-Revlous Restaurant#-#-#-#-#

"Right this way, Mr and Mrs. Nicholson," the waiter said and led them to a beautifully well set table near the jazz band that was playing.

Olivia let Dean pull her seat her and let her sit before pulling her closer to the table.

"May I ask what would you like for dinner?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan chicken with a salad,"Dean said.

"For the lady?"

"I'll have...spaghetti and...a bowl of steak potato soup. I'm starving," Olivia said honestly.

"Drinks?"

"Red wine," they union surprising each other.

"Dinner will be here shortly," the waiter said and walked away from their table. Olivia took a bread stick out of the basket on the table feeling how greasy it was from the garlic and started to stuff it down.

"My god Liv, your an animal," Amanda said through the ear piece and Dean and Nick laughed. Olivia nearly choked on her bread stick as she laughed.

"You look really beautiful tonight...Electra,".Dean said jokingly.

"You clean up nice too...Jason," Olivia joked back.

While they waited for their food they both joked and laughed and found out they really enjoyed most of the same things. The same music, art, food, tv shows. The fact they both hated how Ziva left on NCIS. Dean was actually funny and caring.

"I remember one case where-" Olivia took her finger and put them over Dean's lips cutting him off. "Lets not talk about work. I'm tired of work,".

He laughed but then realized she was serious. "Well then...how's life?"

"Life is life," she sighed. "Boring,"

"You guys are boring me right now," Amanda said through the earpiece. "Could you guys look more like married people and not two people set up for a blind date,".

Dean reached over and gently took Olivia's hand before kissing it," I really do miss you,"

Olivia gulped when he licked her index finger. "I've missed you too,"

"I've missed the days where.I go straight home for the night to sleep,".Amanda mumbled and they both laughed.

When their food came they ate and joked around. When they're food was finished a slow dance song came on and Olivia watched in wonder as couples started to slow dance. Dean caught her staring at them and smiled.

"Come on," Dean said and stood up.

"We're leaving already?"she asked reaching for her coat.

"No let's dance," he said gently.

"What?" He took her hand and gently took her to the dance floor in the middle of the other couples who danced around. Dean gently put his hands on Olivia's waist and she nearly gasped at the contact that sent shivers down her back. Olivia slowly wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and they both started to dance.

They both the loud beating of their hearts and they could smell each other's body sprays. Olivia's hand went to his hair gently tugging on it and Dean's hand started to rub her exposed back.

"I've missed you so much,"Olivia admitted.

"I'm sorry I left," Dean said. "I care about you...us,"

"Then show me that from now on,"

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asked this time.

"Yes," she answered and in no second his lips were on hers. His tongue was in her mouth and her tongue was in his. Both of them holding each other tight and kissing each other passionately.

When the pulled apart she kissed his bottom lip.

"Guys it's getting late. Lets go," Amanda said to busy eating her cake to pay attention to their passion filled kiss.

"Yeah...Lets go,"Olivia said staring into Dean's eyes.


	6. Late Night

Olivia didn't know what came out of her but as soon as they got home they both took out their earpieces laying them on the counter after they turned them off and walked into their bedroom. Olivia wasn't even thinking straight when she asked Dean to unzip the back of her dress.

And when he did the dressed dropped to her ankles leaving her in a strapless black laces bra and matching thong. He had turned on all the lights in the bedroom just so he could see her better...all of her in her half naked glory.

Olivia walked to Dean as they both stood at the foot of the bed and she started to undo his tie.

"Olivia are you sure about this?" Dean asked.

Olivia kissed Dean fiercely sucking on his bottom lip before sticking her tongue in his mouth, both of them moaning.

"What about Brian?" Dean asked.

"What about him?" There was something inside of her that was making her pleasure get the best of her.

"Olivia?" He ran his hand up and down her back leaving goosebumps in their paths. She unbuttoned his dress shirt revealing his smooth and fit chest.

"Make love to me Dean Porter,"she whispered and that fact that she almost begged made him even more turned on. She moaned moving closer to him filling his erect penis through his dress pants.

Dean gently guided her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her neck. She moaned gripping his shoulders knowing she was going to have a hicky in the morning but not really caring. He sucked and kissed and licked all the way down between her cleavage.

Dean sat up and shook of his dress shirt and took off his socks and pants. Leaving them both in their underwear. Olivia bent up and started to lick his biceps causing him to moan as he ran his hand through her hair.

He laid her back down on the bed and reached behind her taking off her bra and throwing it to the ground with the rest of their stared at her ...watching Olivia Benson braless was beautiful and sexy. Olivia yelled in pleasure as he bent down and took on nipple in his mouth and holding the other with his hand. Luckily none of the cameras had sound because Olivia Benson was a screamer.

Her hands gripped his hair again as she yelled in pleasure. He switched places with breast giving them both equal amount of attention. When he was done he licked his way all they way down until his tongue reached the edge of her pantie line.

"Lift up," he ordered and she lifted her hips up feeling him slide her panties down her legs. He then slid his tongue between her wet folds causing her to scream out loud gripping the back of his head with one hand and gripping the sheets with the other. He put one of her legs over his back as he assaulted her middle and her leg started to run up and down his bare back.

Olivia tugged on his head signaling him to stop and she sat up and slid off his legs and he kicked them to the floor. As they both sat up on the bed Olivia started to rub his erect penis and he moaned gently grabbing her hips.

She lined his penis up at her center and he gently slid into her.

"Nigh," she cried as his large member entered her. God, he felt amazing and she started to get comfortable.

Dean moaned as he felt Olivia's tight wall against his member. He held onto her feeling her breast squeezing his chest and they both started to move at a slow and steady pace.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck sucking on his ear before kissing him full on the mouth. They started to pick up speed and Olivia couldn't help but cry out his name in pure pleasure. Both of their moans and screams filled their bedroom and the smell of sex became obvious.

"Damn...Liv...so tight..GOD!"he called out.

"Dean..uh...uh...Dean...faster!"

He did as she wished and she scratched his back causing it to bleed but he didn't really care at this point. His hands went down to her ass pulling her closer and he laid on his back watching her ride him. Watching him come in and out of her and watching her breast bounce around.

She grab his chest massaging his chest hair and he reached up and cupped her large plump breast. Her hips moved and shook while she was on top of him riding his member like crazy.

"So beautiful,"he said and she bent down kissing him on the mouth," Dean...ugh...I'm about to ...Come!"

"Let go Liv...let go...my liv,". He watched her scream out his name and throw her head back in pure lust. The feeling of her tightening around him and her juices coming all over his member made him start to reach his orgasm.

"Oh god," she helped him ride out her orgasm feeling him come inside her and she collapsed on his chest. Both sweaty and sticky, both of their hair sticking to their skin.

Olivia kissed Dean passionately before laying her head back on his chest and started to drift off to sleep. Even though he thought she was asleep she did hear him say, " I love you,"

Over their screams neither of them heard Brian Cassidy calling Liv's phone.


	7. Undercover Part Three (unfaithful)

Olivia groaned as she woke up rubbing her eyes. She looked up and saw she was still asleep and Dean was now beside her and his arm was around her waist. His face was buried in her neck and they were now covered with a comforter.

Olivia gently took Dean's arm from around her waist and crawled out of the bed and started to tiptoe to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her turning on the shower and climbing in feeling the hot water against her skin.

She looked down at her feet and started crying. She wondered what the he'll was wrong with her. Olivia Benson was not a cheater and yet...She had made passionate love with Dean last night. She loved Brian she really did...but she also felt something for Dean.

She let her tears of guilt fall down her face mixed with the hot steaming shower water. She heard someone knock on the door and immediately jumped.

"Olivia?" Dean's called her name softly with concern.

"Yeah?" She asked washing her hair with the strawberry scented shampoo that was nearby.

"Are you okay with what happens last night?" Dean asked. He was on the other side of the door wearing a house coat with his ear against the door.

"I...I...don't...I don't know Dean,"she said. "What we did was wrong, I have a boyfriend,".

"I'm sorry," he said disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry. I lead you on and-"

"Was it just lust for you?" he interrupted.

"What?"she asked making sure she heard him correctly.

"Was it just lust. Is that what it was for you. Because to me it wasn't just a quick fuck, it was love,".He said hurt.

"Dean...I ...I have a boyfriend,".

"I could be a better one,".He said.

"Dean-".

"We're going to be together for two weeks. Let me show you I can be a better boyfriend. If not I will leave you alone to have...Brian," Dean said saying Brian's name in disgust. "Besides we are married for two weeks isn't that right...Electra?"

Olivia sighed throwing her head back. What the hell had she gotten herself into? "Fine,".

-#-#-#-#-#-

Once Olivia finished her shower she got dressed in jeans and a black sweater waiting for Dean to finish his shower so they could have dinner. But when she walked into the kitchen there was a plate of waffles, a plate of bacon, a bowl of nicely chopped fruit, and a glass of orange juice.

She gasped and walked over to the note that was on the table

_Liv,_

_I made dinner while you were getting ready for the day, you deserve to be treated like a queen so please help yourself to the wonderful dinner I made_

_ Yours truly, Dean_

Olivia sat at the table and immediately started to attack the bacon that was on the table. She had also put her earpiece in her ear and immediately heard Rollins and Amaro arguing.

"No last time I paid for breakfast,"Amanda said.

"Yeah but you told me I had to pay you back and I did!" Nick countered.

"Enough! Enough!"Olivia cried already annoyed by their arguing. Sometimes it was funny but other times she felt like they were five.

"Any leads yet?"Olivia asked.

"Nope...none. We saw at least four restaurant workers who had their eyes glued to you and Dean all last night at the restaurant," Amanda said.

Just as Olivia finished her second waffle she heard her doorbell ring and she got up out of her chair and answered it. There stood a couple who looked a little bit younger than her.

The female had long reddish blonde hair and dark brown eyes and the man was a little taller than Liv with dark black hair and green eyes. The female held up a cheesecake giving Olivia a warm smile. The male only nodded her way.

"Um...hi?"Olivia asked questionably.

"Oh hi! We just wanted to welcome our new neighbors!"the female cheered."I'm Vanilla and this is Axil,".

Olivia bit her lip from laughing as she heard Rollins burst into laughter through her earpiece. "That bitches name is Vanilla! Oh my god! Looks like there's an even stupider name than Electra, huh. Vanilla! Oh my god! What were her parents on?"

"Uh I'm Electra,"Olivia smiled back. "My husband who is in the shower right now is Jason,".

"Electra?" Vanilla said in wonder, " I think that's a beautiful name,"

"Oh I bet she does,"Nick mumbled.

"We made you a cheesecake to welcome you,and we're throwing a house warming party tonight at eight,"

"Oh were do you live?" Olivia asked.

"Right next door,"Axil said. "And you and your husband must be very happy together,"

Olivia's voice hitched in her throat and her cheeks flushed instantly. "Oh...Uh...thank you?"

"Well have a nice night,"Vanilla cheered and Axil looked at Olivia one last time before leaving. Olivia closed the door behind them and looked at the cheesecake.

"Liv do not eat that,"Nick said.

"Yeah it looks like something Martha Stewart would make if she wanted to commit suicide,". Amanda said and Olivia nodded before throwing the cheesecake right in the trash can.

Olivia looked up and saw Dean come out dressed in dress pants, a blue dress shirt, a dark blue tie, and black leather shoes. His hair was neatly combed and she could smell his cinnamon scented cologne from where she was standing.

"I see you didn't waste any time on breakfast," Dean said looking at the almost empty plates of food.

"Girls gotta eat,". Olivia said. He picked up a slice of bacon and started it before making his way over to the refrigerator getting a bottle of Deer Park water.

"Got to go to work," he said kissing her forehead. She knew he wasn't really going the hospital to work as a doctor, he was just going to go there and catchup on his files making it seem as though he really was a doctor.

"I'll miss you," he said truthfully and kissed her fully on the mouth. It was quick and short as her lip.

"I met our neighbors," Olivia said.

"Really?"

"Yeah their having a house warming party tonight at eight,".

"Well I guess we'll be there,". Dean grabbed another slice of bacon and a muffin, pecked Olivia on the lips one more time before leaving the apartment.

"Guess you just sit there until Dean gets back at six,"Nick said.

"But it's only ten thirty,"Olivia said.

"Have fun," Amanda said sarcastically.

Olivia sighed and ate the last slice of bacon before falling onto the couch.

-#-#-#-#-12:35-#-#-#-

Olivia had gotten completely bored of watching tv and just laid on the couch reading people's magazine. Once again it was about the Kardashian girls so she just threw it across the room.

Luckily her phone began to rang and she answered it without even thinking of who it was.

"Liv?" She bit her lip and ran her hand down her face hearing Brian's voice on the other end. Olivia turned off her earpiece and licked her dry lips.

"Hey Bri...what's up?" Olivia asked slightly nervous realizing she was guilty about cheating on her boyfriend.

"How's your undercover thing going?"

"Its going great. How are you doing,".

"Oh I just collared two corrupt cops who were shipping in crack in Sing Sing Prison,".

"Great!That's good!"she said truthfully. Olivia knew that Brian was working so hard on taking these guys down ...since he complained about it all the time.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you, say how much I love and miss you. Wish the other side of the bed wasn't empty," he said sadly. "But I ,".

"You too," she whispered. "Bye,"

"Bye babe," she was about to hang up until she heard Brian talking to someone...a woman.

"Is your girlfriend okay with this?" a young women said.

"Brian?" Olivia asked. There was no answer so she guessed he forgot to hang up the phone.

"No. That one. Besides she'd be pissed if she found out I was using my rent money for this ,".

"Well if your giving her this she must be a very lucky woman," Olivia felt tears come out her eyes hearing her boyfriend this young women.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so," Olivia had hung up the phone not hearing what the women said next to Brian. "Your girlfriend is going to love this ring,".

-#-#-#-#-#-# 6:48 pm#-#-#-#

When Dean returned home that afternoon as soon as he closed the front door Olivia went up to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"How was your day?"she asked him.

"It was good. I wish I was with you though,". He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

"Lets go get ready for the party,"she said and grabbed his hand leading him towards the bedroom and once they were in there she closed the door and pushed him on the bed.

"I've missed you," he said watching her take off her sweater leaving herself in a white bra.

"I missed you too," she said as she climbed on top of him grinding into his erected penis.

Dean pants grow tight as she started to undo his shirt. "Your so beautiful,".

"Really?"she said almost child like.

"Really," he said and she bent down kissing him fully on the mouth.


End file.
